dataprivacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Data Privacy
To open external links in a new tab, right click and select "Open link in new tab"* Welcome to the Data Privacy & Tracking Wiki This page will give you a well-rounded explanation and understanding of data privacy and tracking. We will be exploring recent news and information about data privacy and tracking, who is doing it, and how they are using your information. Content Navigation I. Data Privacy # Personal Privacy #* Facial Recognition #* Finger-Print Technology #* Two-Factor Authentication #** Phishing Scams #** Man-in-the-Middle Attacks # Company Data Privacy #* General Data Protection Regulation (GDPR) # Data Protection #* Anti-piracy #* Redundancy II. Tracking # Location Tracking #* Who is Tracking Your Data? # Machine Learning #* Google Now #* Smart Assistants # Incognito Mode #* Google Chrome Incognito Mode #* Firefox Private Browsing #* Safari Private Browsing #* Microsoft Edge #* Opera #* Anonymity #** Cyber Bullying III. Source Page Introduction to Data Privacy & Tracking Do you think you are being tracked right now? If not, this Wiki page may scare you. Even in today's digital society, millions of people are unaware about how their personal information is being used. Data privacy is a serious issue and individuals and companies must be informed and take precautions to protect themselves. The Web is the largest repository of information. Personal information is alarmingly scattered about on various web pages, and search engines have made it easier to access it. Additionally, threats to company data privacy is at an all time high, as the leaking of pertinent company information is often in the news. You may think that you have placed adequate safeguards in regard to protecting your privacy and anonymity, but marketing agencies and hackers are likely undercutting your protective measures. The concept of "personal privacy" has dramatically changed since the introduction of the semantic web. We are essentially on the Web 24/7, as our smart phones are virtually an extension of our fingertips. Data privacy is continuously being compromised due to new technological capabilities. Technology is quickly catching up with the human capability of reading faces. Facial recognition is being utilized in many countries by various industries. Not only is Facebook using it to tag people in photos, but it is also being used from everything as means to track individuals in attendance at an event, to spotting shoplifters and arresting suspects to unlocking the home screen of an iPhone. In an effort to reduce data breaches, many IT departments have either already implemented or are in the process of implementing two-factor authentication for access to applications. There are different ways to go about this. Sending a security number number verification code to an alternate device and using finger-print technology are some of the more common methods. Like standard web applications, web-based tracking and guiding systems have a browser-server architecture. The client side is a standard web browser, and the server side is a standard web server with the extra capability of generating location-based web content. Location tracking is predominately done by means of GPS and making use of satellites. As this technology continues to advance, position accuracy is greatly improved. Marketing agencies are making use of this type of data and are benefiting from the personal information these applications are able to collect. By knowing user interests and habits, agencies are able to display ads and make recommendations based upon what a specific user is interested in. Even if you believe you are browsing in privacy mode or "incognito mode", many applications contain extensions that maintain their own profile folders that will not wipe out browsing data after you exit out. Therefore, our online habits are essentially being tracked at all hours of the day and it is crucial to understand the implications associated with data privacy and tracking. It is important to know who is tracking you and what they know. Machines are learning more and more everyday about you. If you find yourself wondering,"How do companies and applications have the ability to extract information from me and how is my information being used?" you're going to want to navigate through this Wiki. Source Page Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse